For The First Time
by Mayuna
Summary: Nero can't stand when Dante brings home random women and wonders how he picks them up in the first place. Dante decides to educate Nero on the matter. DantexNero yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Alright so, it's been a long time since I wrote a yaoi story. I promised myself that I would not dabble with Dante or Nero because I really like them in heterosexual relationship but I can't resist anymore. I have to write a yaoi involving Dante and Nero. Let me know if I should write more and I'll add another chapter. Enjoy!_

The events that led Nero to stay at Dante's office were like the twists and turns of a labyrinth. A definite domino effect that neither hunter had had any real control over from the get go. Despite their best efforts to contain the situation from both of their ends, Dante's being in Capulet City and Nero's in Fortuna, it just seemed as if fate wanted them to have to work together on a twenty four hour, seven day a week basis.

Since at this point in his life Nero was living on his own still, another convoluted situation with Kyrie that he really didn't like to delve into, whereas Dante had a business that required his attention it was decided that Nero would crash at the shop at least until fate would let up a bit and the two hunters would stop needing each other's help on a regular basis.

Dante had already accepted that since, for however which way, Nero was a descendent of Sparda they probably would never be rid of one another. Nero had grown up an orphan, from the bits and pieces he had learned about Dante he had known that the old man had been as well, and he enjoyed having a home to go to with someone there on a regular basis, even if it was only temporary.

Sure there was Kyrie but she wasn't ready to move in or apparently continue their relationship past holding hands and kissing. Nero growled slightly readjusting his head phones. He cared for her, he always had, but had begun to question exactly what the nature of it was. There was a point that he felt he couldn't live without her but as of late his feelings had tempered and, sure, he missed her now that they weren't living close anymore but it wasn't anything that consumed him, he could get along without her.

The front doors swung open widely as Dante sauntered in with his arm hanging loosely around his latest catch. Nero's eyes did a quick scan of the woman he brought in; long brown hair, halter top, tattoos on one arm, short skirt, high boots with heels, long legs….he had to hand it to the old man, he certainly didn't have an issue picking up women when he set his mind to it.

"Hey kid!" He shouted seeing the headphones securely on Nero's head. The younger male tugged them down with his human hand and tucked his devil bringer into the sofa cushions to hide it from Dante's date.

"What old man?" He asked languidly. He knew what Dante was going to say, it was the same lecture every time but still he let him have his moment.

"You're sleeping down here tonight." Dante said as the girl sat on the side of his desk staring around her at the walls. Dante's various ornamental devil arms and skulls of demons were a bit overwhelming when someone first walked in.

"Yeah, yeah…what else is new?" He grumbled out placing his headphones back over his ears cranking the volume up even louder.

"What did he mean by that?" The woman asked curiously.

"Nothin' babe, the kids just got a bitchy attitude most of the time." Dante stated to clear the air. All he wanted was to get laid and not have to explain himself to some random chick. "But enough about him, this night's about us."

Nero's gaze snaked over the couple as his music blared into his eardrums. He rolled his eyes as Dante led the woman up the stairs and grabbed her rear with his hand. The younger male rolled his eyes knowing it would be long night and he just hoped that his battery didn't drain before the romp was done upstairs.

"You know what?!" Nero felt himself come back from deep sleep to abrupt consciousness making his head ache. "Screw you Tony!" Nero rubbed a hand down his face tiredly, every single time it seemed like it ended this way. He didn't understand what exactly it was that Dante said to the women he brought home or when exactly things would go south but it never failed.

"Come on." He heard Dante say from the top of the stairs. "You knew what this was about. Don't get all high and mighty on me."

"You're an asshole." The woman said clamoring down the stairs slightly disheveled. "And you're another one!" She pointed a finger at Nero who only raised a brow at her.

"Really?" He questioned, his tone mirroring how much he didn't care. Dante laughed from above him on the top step.

"Fuck you!" She yelled flipping them both off and stormed out of the office slamming the door in the process hard enough to shake the frame.

"Old man, you certainly have a way with women." Nero remarked pulling his headphones off of his head, his battery had in fact died at some point after he had fallen asleep.

"Yeah, well…kind'a always had rotten luck with women." He replied walking down the stairs. Nero ran his eyes over his business partner and shrugged.

"Don't seem to have a problem bringing them home." He stated.

"Problem's not gettin' them here." Dante said. "Problem's gettin' them to leave."

"You ever get tired from your…excursions?" Nero wondered with a smirk.

"What…sex?" He asked with a small breathy laugh. "Hell no." Dante paused for a moment before a mischievous light twinkled in his eyes. It wasn't lost on Nero, he had seen that glimmer before when Dante liked to pick on people and was he ever good at it. Nero sat up to rouse himself a little bit. He knew he had to be on top of his game for this, the old man's onslaught. "Which brings up an interesting point, how come you never pick up any chicks?"

"Because technically I'm still with Kyrie." He retorted as if it were obvious. "I'm not a cheater."

"But I mean, thought's must'a crossed your mind…just go down to the bar one night…strip club…" Dante continued on receiving a stern look from the younger hunter.

"Nope." He replied.

"Not once?"

"Not once."

"Ever?"

"Ever."

"Hmmm…well maybe I was wrong about you then kid."

"Wrong about what old man?" He asked reiterating the 'old' part.

"Just thinkn' is all." He stated leaning back in his chair somewhat with his hands behind his head. "Maybe you don't know how. Which I mean is fine, it is a learned skill."

"Is it?" Nero asked unable not to laugh a little. He liked Dante's arrogant attitude when he got into the mood. It was laid back and could be subtle, not generally but sometimes. It was a breath of fresh air for Nero after being raised in such a conservative environment. "Is it really?"

"Absolutely." He replied. "Come here, in front of my desk."

"Why?"

"Because I said so…" Dante stated. "And you should listen to the guy who's letting you stay at his place." Nero grumbled somewhat straightening out his sweatpants as he stood. He walked over to where Dante indicated and stood staring at him.

"What?"

"Alright so let's do a little exercise in picking up women."

"I really don't need a lesson in…"

"Nonsense! I'm happy to impart my knowledge on the younger generation."

"Oh shit." Nero swore under his breath. "Okay, fine."

"So, let's pretend that you're a random nobody that just come in from off the street." Dante began. "And I'm digging ya…"

"Whoa! Back that train right into whatever damn station it came from." Nero nearly shouted waving his human hand through the air for emphasis.

"Come on kid!" Dante said laughing. "It's a game!" Nero knew that Dante wouldn't let it go and would pester him incessantly until he relented anyways so he may as well play along and get it over with.

"Fine." He said grinding his teeth down to bite his tongue.

"Like I was saying, I'm into you…think you're attractive, wanna add you as another notch in my belt…"

"Get to the damn point." Nero hissed.

"So, I say to you, 'what's a good lookin' kid like you doin' in a neighborhood like this'." Dante said and waited for a response receiving a glare promising nothing short of death. "Well?"

"I need to use your phone, car broke down outside." He replied with an irritated sigh.

"Oh, that so?" He asked. "Sorry to hear that. Nearest shop's bout an hour away. They're gonna take some time to get here. Make yourself comfortable in the meantime" Nero remained silent staring at Dante. He was wondering where this little game was heading. "Now, let's pretend that some time's passed so I'd ask ya, 'Tell me somethin' darlin'…" Nero felt his blood begin to boil.

"I am not your anything even remotely what you just said to me." He quipped the light from his bringer glowing brightly at surge in emotion.

"Okay, sorry. Fair enough." Dante replied still playing. "I was just gonna ask if you got a girlfriend?"

"I thought this was supposed to be about hypothetically if a chick walked in?" Nero asked.

"Hmmm, boyfriend?" Dante asked a half smirk lifting the corner of his mouth.

"Damn it Dante, I'm done with this stupid game!" Nero yelled angrily.

"Huh…" He said simply. "You know what, I just figured out your problem kid."

"Is that so?" He ground out clenching his fists.

"Yup." The elder of the two replied. "You're not into girls, I don't think you've accepted that yet though or don't know."

"Fuck you." He retorted breathlessly. "I'm not into guys."

"It's not an insult Nero." Dante said amused. "Look, from the way I see it you've only been with one girl…which I know you never had sex with. On top of that, even if you haven't noticed but you damn better believe I have, you check me out."

"Bull shit."

"Not that I blame ya."

"I don't check you out, pervert."

"I am a sexy devil."

"You're like twenty years older than I am."

"I'll admit, I've been checking you out too and I like what I see." He said raking his eyes over Nero's body.

"Now you're just creeping me out."

"It's fine kid. I understand, it's confusing…scary even." Dante said. "But, I understand and I'm here for ya if you want any advice or experience." Nero stared at Dante shakily but it wasn't from anger. He didn't know. Had he really been checking the other male out?

Sure he looked at Dante, they lived together. It was hard not to keep an eye on Dante the way he sauntered around with his big mouth and at times ego. Nero wanted to make a witty remark, he wanted to swear a blue streak and punch Dante's daylights out but instead he stood in the spot on the floor frozen.

"Experience?" He finally managed out feeling his throat dry up. Dante smirked slightly and walked around the front of his desk resting his backside against it. Faster than Nero could react the elder hunter pulled him closer by the wrist taking his talons in his human hand and enclosed his fingers around them.

Nero didn't have time to sort anything out in his muddled mind as Dante brushed his bangs from his face and placed his lips against his. Nero's entire core became rigid as his eyes shot open. Everything in him told him to push Dante away, that this wasn't acceptable…it wasn't right.

This was freaking Dante! His business partner and roommate. They were related somehow for crying out loud. Despite his thoughts Nero felt himself still somewhat as a part of him gave in to the kiss and gently returned it. His stomach fluttered as he pressed his body closer to the other man, the clips and buckles on Dante's vest digging into the light fabric of the shirt he was wearing.

As soon as it had started Dante ended the kiss and gave Nero some space. His face was flushed with a deep red staining his cheeks. His lips had turned a bright red as well which left him looking flummoxed and damn near irresistible. Nero continued to stare at the elder hunter as that little smirk stayed in place. It was unlike any other look Dante had ever worn around him, it was sincere…the other man was letting Nero see a small glimmer of the person behind the impenetrable mask he wore.

Nero wasn't sure if Dante even realized it but he wanted to see more. He knew Dante as the son of Sparda, the devil hunter and odds job man, he knew his alias Tony was what he referred to himself as when he went out looking for women but he didn't really know Dante as a person.

"I thought you only picked up chicks." Nero said finding his voice again.

"Generally." Dante replied. "Nice to mix it up sometimes though. Keeps things interesting."

"So…you like both?" He asked curiously. "Women and…men?"

"I prefer women but I've been known to let off some frustration with another guy." Dante said.

"And you did that…for…what?"

"Because I wanted too."

"What if I didn't want you too?"

"I don't hear any real complaints."

"I hate you old man."

"Come on kid, that wasn't even convincing." Dante retorted smiling. "Normally you say it with feeling." Nero swallowed down the lump in his throat only making it tighter. "You wanna do it again?" He felt himself breathe heavily and despite himself gave a small nod. "Alright then Nero, you initiate this time. Let me see what you got…kid."

Nero closed his eyes and felt his mouth touch Dante's timidly. His lips were firm and slightly chapped but it wasn't unpleasant. It was different from kissing Kyrie that was for certain. She was soft and pliable whereas with Dante he could feel the small amount of give but for the most part his lips felt stronger in a way, not as squishy.

Being in such close proximity to the other male he breathed in his scent deeply again deciding that he enjoyed the masculinity of it that was specifically Dante but also had fond memories of Kyrie's femininity as well. He wrapped an arm around Dante's neck to draw him closer to him.

The elder hunter didn't object and wrapped his arms firmly around Nero's waist and ran his tongue along his bottom lip. He shuddered in his grasp not quite sure how to feel at that particular sensation. It felt nice to be held in muscular arms but he also liked to be the one holding someone smaller than him.

He met Dante's tongue with his own deepening the kiss and gasped slightly at the tenderness that the other demonstrated. Nero had thought for sure he was the type of guy to cram his tongue down someone's throat but it was soft, gentle…it was nice. Nero felt inexperienced compared to his partner but felt he still held his ground fairly well.

After a few more explorations of Dante's mouth and running his tongue over the other man's Nero broke the kiss. He let out a steady breath and shut his eyes as if to get his bearings.

"You okay kid?"

"Yup."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm…just…" He stammered off.

"Just what?" Dante asked encouraging him to continue. Nero reopened his eyes and knew why Dante had great luck bringing women home, the way his eyes gleamed and sparked with such depth…he was damn near irresistible.

"I think I like both too." He replied eliciting a full blown smile from the elder hunter before they both went back in for more.


	2. Chapter 2

Dante kept his eyes on the kid from under the fringes of his hair. Nero sat on the couch in his usual spot as he listened to music that Dante could hear blaring from his headphones. He smirked to himself slightly wondering how the kid wasn't at least half deaf by this point.

Nero seemed oblivious but the elder hunter knew he was just ignoring him. After their impromptu make out session a few weeks before things had just gone back to normal, a fact that Dante was grateful for. He had been worried that maybe the kid would get clingy or hate him for it but little to nothing had been said since.

They took jobs, sometimes together, and hung around the office. Dante had cooled down his heels slightly with bringing any women home, a fact that Nero appreciated and didn't quite know how to interpret. His music was tuned out to him as his thoughts swirled.

He wanted to ask Dante why he was frequenting his 'hunting' grounds, as the elder hunter called them, less lately but didn't know how to broach the subject. He worried what the answer would be but all the same finally felt his curiosity get the better of him. He took his headphones off turning his attention to a seemingly sleeping Dante but he knew better, the old man enjoyed playing possum.

"How come you haven't been going out like you usually do?" Nero asked deciding to cut straight to the chase. Dante gave a shrug.

"I go through phases, kid." He replied nonchalantly.

"Phases?"

"Yup."

"Not going to elaborate on that any old man?"

"Pretty self-explanatory kid."

Nero sat up a bit straighter and cleared his throat. He ran a hand through his mop of hair letting out a sigh. "Does it have anything to do with…well…you know…"

"With what?" Dante asked fully aware what Nero had meant, obviously, he just wanted to see what he would say and raise his hackles a little.

"The um, when we…you know…" He struggled unable to bring the words to the surface.

"Made out?"

"Yeah, that."

"Nope."

"Nothing to do with it at all?"

"Nah."

There were times that Nero simply wanted to strangle the elder when he gave his curt one word answers. He remembered the way that Dante's eyes had sparked to life while they kissed, where he thought he had seen a little bit of the façade drop. He knew that he had seen a small glimpse at the real person that Dante was and not his hard as nails or larger than life exterior.

Nero knew that once he started messing with him there would be no going back from this. There was just one more detail that he had to know before he continued whatever it was he planned to do, at the moment he wasn't even entirely sure what that was. "Does it bother you that we're related? Seeing how we kissed and all?"

"No." Dante stated sounding either sleepy or in thought. "I mean, if I had known you since you were a kid then yeah…that'd just be fuckin' creepy but I don't know you like that, as family."

"Thought you still saw me as a kid."

"Compared to me you are."

"Yeah, you're pretty old."

"Wow. You really know how to sweet talk a guy Nero."

"Sweet talk, huh?"

Nero stood up and walked over to the desk standing in front of it in the same spot he had been in a few weeks before. His heart pounded in his ears and his stomach felt like it would drop out from his body at any given moment. Dante never took his eyes off of him from under half closed lids.

"Yeah, you could use a little experience." Dante said with a smirk.

"Experience." Nero said. "Well I know how you like to teach people."

"No better training than just going in and getting your hands dirty." The elder replied. Nero rounded the desk walking closer to Dante's chair.

"So teach me." He said softly. Dante took him in for a few moments debating on whether or not he should go any further with messing with Nero. He knew the kid was inexperienced and didn't want to get in over his head with messy feelings or end up hurting him. Still, the opportunity seemed too great to him not to pass up.

"Alright, I'll teach ya." He said finally. "Sit." Dante removed his feet from his desk sitting his chair upright. Nero planted himself down in front of Dante and waited patiently. "Geez, kid…you sure are eager."

He felt himself pale. Did he seem desperate? It wasn't as if he wanted Dante to flirt with him, at least he didn't think he did. Kissing Dante had opened up an entire new world for Nero that he hadn't even realized existed but he had a sinking suspicion that the only reason why he had relented was because it was Dante.

All Nero wanted was for the elder hunter to just let him in to his inner world, he wanted to see more of Dante. "No need to worry your pretty little head. I think it's cute."

"I'm not cute."

"Oh, I beg to differ kid."

"Damn it old man." Nero felt the blush creep across his cheeks causing him to look away.

"See, sweet talking's easy." Dante said. "We just started and you're already redder than my jacket."

"So, was that just part of the lesson or did you mean it?" He questioned carefully bringing his gaze back up to meet glacial blue.

"Well, I do think you're cute, but generally I wouldn't tell you that." He replied.

"But it's alright right now because we're…training." Nero said.

"What about you?" He asked taking one of Nero's hands in his and rubbed his thumb across his knuckles gently. "You getting sweet on me kid?"

"Not sure."

"What about your girl?"

"That's over."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Anything to do with us kissing?" Dante asked in the same manner Nero had asked him.

"No."

"So, you're single then."

"Guess so." Nero said with a shrug. He stared at Dante's hand holding his. They were nearly the same size but Dante's were far more calloused than his human hand was. He registered that the elder was holding his talons, not his human hand.

He felt his throat clench as it dried up and took a deep steadying breath feeling the pin prick of tears. While Kyrie had never been afraid to hold his devil hand he knew what other people generally thought when they saw him, monster. He knew Dante could transform back and forth between a human and a devil given his heritage but even still it was a lot to process.

"You okay Nero?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said distantly rubbing his hand down his face ridding his eyes of the unshed tears. Dante watched him with soft eyes before leaning forward to lay a light kiss down his wet cheeks.

"You know how precious these are?" Dante questioned gently. Nero closed his eyes and swallowed hard shaking his head no as he felt Dante's lips move closer to his own. "Devils never cry. The fact that you can proves you have a human heart."

He gasped slightly as he felt heat travel throughout his body under the others administrations. Nero opened his eyes wrapping his arm around Dante's neck to bring him closer to him. "Then I bet you cry all the time."

"Smart ass little punk." Dante quipped back playfully. He bit at Nero's lower lip and sucked on it gently. Nero snaked his tongue out to meet the others mouth and was instantly ravished. It was different than it had been before, he could practically taste the sparks on Dante's tongue.

Dante felt it too and pulled away quickly breathlessly. "Alright that's enough."

"Dante…what was…that?" Nero asked curiously.

"That was us getting into deep shit Nero." He replied. "We gotta stop while we're ahead. So, from now on we'd be better off continuing these lessons out in public and with other people."

"You…don't want to kiss me anymore?"

"Kid?" Dante cocked a brow.

"Sorry." He said quickly standing up and rubbing at his nose embarrassed.

"Hope I didn't corrupt you too badly." Dante said sincerely. Nero glanced at him and knew that what they had felt for each other wasn't just going to go away, the seed had already been planted.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"Okay."

And they left it at that as Nero sat back on the couch cranking his music even louder to blast over his headphones.


	3. Chapter 3

Dante laid in bed staring at the ceiling. He hadn't been able to settle since he had last instigated Nero. He knew it had been an idiotic idea at the time but now it was just awkward.

They barely spoke and he knew for a fact that the kid was avoiding him by taking late night jobs that could wait until morning.

It was his own fault. The kid was barely twenty, he should have known better and stuck with his flings. Nero didn't have a clue as to how these things were supposed to go, in this given situation neither did Dante.

He sat up relenting that he had to break bread with Nero or forever feel like an ass. Dante stood crossing his room to the door walking out into the small hallway.

The door to the small room Nero had been staying in was cracked open allowing him a peek inside. He made out the outline of his body cuddled under his blankets.

Dante let out a sigh and crossed his arms over his chest. He knew that the kid was just resting, not quite asleep yet, but decided not to bother him.

"You just going to stand there like a creep old man?" Nero asked sleepily loud enough so Dante could hear.

"Hey kid." He said. "Didn't wanna big ya."

"Not like I'm sleeping. What do you want?" Nero asked.

"Look, Nero...sorry for what happened." Dante replied. "That whole thing got out of hand."

"No big deal." The younger replied. "You made it clear that what we were doing was wrong."

"Nero no...it's not that, it's not that at all kid." He said quickly opening the door all the way.

"Then what was it?" Nero questioned sitting up straight.

"You can't mix business with pleasure." Dante quipped. "Never ends well."

"Please." He stated softly. "You know what it was. It was that...that spark or whatever it was. It felt like, electricity between us. That's what you're afraid of isn't it?"

"What do you want me to say Nero?" Dante asked quietly his voice choking in his throat.

"You're the one in my room. Beats me old man." He shrugged. Dante stood standing in the doorway staring at the younger hunter. He was speechless, he felt frozen on the spot...he didn't know what to do.

Nero let out a sigh and smirked slightly to himself. "You could make yourself useful and come over here."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Look, you started this between us."

"It was a mistake."

"Was it? You really think that?"

Dante took a deep breath and held it before exhaling harshly. "Kid...I..." Nero stood up from his bed making his way over to the elder.

"You know what your problem is Dante?" He asked cocking a brow.

"Enlighten me."

"You're so worried about letting anyone in that you've just shut yourself out to someone who may stir some...feelings in you other than just sex." He replied.

"And are you saying that you're that person...Nero?" Dante questioned softly. He felt as if he were standing on the edge of a precipice, he was afraid to look down and didn't know what to expect if he jumped.

"It's your fault you ass!" Nero said with a playful punch to the elders shoulder. "If you hadn't started this then we could have just gone on like we had been."

"Uh-uh. I'm not takin' all the blame for this." He replied poking Nero in the chest to drive his point in. "I seem to recall a certain somebody the other day that came around looking for it."

"Yeah, because you started it in the first place." He retorted. "I didn't want to play your stupid game at all."

"Then why did you?"

"So you'd leave me the hell alone."

"Is that what you want?"

"I don't know what I want. Dante, I'm so confused."

"Yeah, I feel ya kid. I am too."

The two men stared at each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity before they both advanced at the same time.

Lips captured as arms were wrapped around waists and shoulders holding the other close to him. It was sloppy and passionate as tongues collided and breaths came in short gasps before going back for more of the sinful pleasure.

Nero entwined his human hand in Dante's hair pulling on it slightly as he rubbed Nero's neck gently. The younger hummed against his lips causing butterflies to erupt in his stomach and send tingles through out his limbs.

"You're trembling old man." Nero said smirking. "Nervous?"

"With you? Yeah. You scare the hell out of me kid." He replied kissing him again lightly. "Damn."

"What?"

"I'm really..."

"Turned on?"

"Yeah."

"Same here." Nero confessed shyly.

"I can take care of that for ya." Dante said. Nero pulled away slightly catching the glimmer in his glacial orbs, they were lustful but also a deep sincerity ran through them.

Nero knew he was seeing what he had needed to see from the other, he could see his heart laid bare and straight into his soul. He trusted Nero with it at that moment.

He smirked brushing some hair from Dante's eyes gently only to have it fall back down. "I don't think I'm ready for that."

"It's cool Nero. No worries, I can wait...if we ever get to that point that is." He said quickly. "I'm uh, gonna call it a night."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." Nero confessed laying a chaste kiss against his lips. It was soft and gentle leaving them both nearly at the brink of giving in. "Okay...out, you have to get out."

"You sure?" Dante asked playfully. "Because I'll take care of you right here, right now."

"I said out old man." Nero said with a shove knocking him out of the doorframe and into the hallway.

"I see how it is." Dante stated. "Use me and abuse me...it's fine, I'm used to it."

"Never." Nero said quickly taking a step forward and embraced Dante tightly. In the younger's arms he felt something unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He felt safe and, dare he think it, loved. "I will never take advantage of you Dante. Not ever."

"Thank you." He said quietly. He was overwhelmed, it gave him a high that he was unaccustomed too. This was way better than any sex he could ever have.

The compassion that Nero exuded for him was intoxicating. He didn't want him to let go, he wanted to drown in it for the rest of his days. When Nero let get he gave another small peck to his lips before turning to his door.

"Good night old man." He said closing his door slowly.

"Night kid." He bade going back to his own room. He could still feel Neros warmth enveloping him as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you everyone for reviews, follows and favs. Glad everyone is enjoying it because it's a lot of fun to write. Now I know that I have some typo's and yes, I do proofread but I write almost all the time with my phone. It autocorrects things and I don't realize it when I go over it again. So in my defense I try. Enjoy!_

"I don't know about this old man."

"What's the matter kid? Don't tell me you're getting cold feet."

"It's just I didn't expect...well, this."

Nero stared at his surroundings trying to take it all in. In Dante's infinite wisdom he had decided that Nero should have sex with a woman to 'de-virginize' himself as it had been put.

The strip club was dark, save for the lights on the stage and runway. With the music as loud as it was it made him feel slightly disoriented.

"This is my hunting ground." Dante stated as if the younger hunter should be impressed by that. "I've been coming here for years."

"Okay, so what do we do?" Nero asked hesitantly.

"We grab ourselves some ass space by the stage and enjoy the show." Dante replied wrapping an arm around Nero's shoulders to guide him to a seat front and center. "You bring cash like I told ya?"

Nero gave a slight nod reaching into his pocket for his wallet. The glove he was wearing on his talons snagged slightly on his belt and he let out an irritated sigh.

He hated having to hide his devil bringer, the glove for his hand was oversized to accommodate it and was an overall nuisance. "Dante." He turned towards the elder as the thought stuck him. "I can't sleep with anyone from here."

"Why's that?"

"Because of this thing."

"Your glow stick? It's fine Nero. Not like you gotta take off your jacket or anything to fuck." He replied taking in the kids befuddled look. "All you gotta do once you have a chick in position is whip it out, have your way and send her off with well wishes."

Nero felt himself pale. "I can't do that to someone. That's...that's just mean."

"You are such a frigin' virgin." Dante said running a hand down his face. "Nero, it's just sex. No strings attached."

"Dante...I..."

"Listen Nero, you're experimenting right now. I want you to get the full experience, from both sides." He explained. Nero looked away from the other uncomfortably.

"I'm not some sex automaton just blindly wanting to screw something." He replied. "I thought that the first time I did it it would be with someone I cared about. Maybe that's just stupid, wishful thinking of a dumb kid."

"No Nero. It's not and you're not." Dante said. "You're absolutely right. It should be with someone you care about."

"Like...?" He questioned encouraging the elder to continue.

"Your girl from Fortuna." Dante said.

"I told you it's over. Besides that, Kyrie never showed an interest in anything like that with me." He stated.

"Did you ever talk about it?"

"Wha- no...no."

"Kid, there's nothing wrong with talking about sex especially with someone you consider a significant other...it's healthy."

"Yeah and you would know about a healthy relationship." Nero quipped sarcastically.

"With the people who matter to me...yeah." Dante replied. "Take Lady for instance..."

"She's your loan shark!"

"No, she's my friend..."

"She shoots at you for fun!"

"Shut up for five seconds and listen!" Dante raised his voice slightly quieting Nero. "Good, now, like I was saying, with Lady we've known each other a while. The two of us have seen some crazy shit over the years and have been through a lot that no one can understand."

"Is there a point to this old man?"

"Damn you're extra impatient tonight, fine I'll cut to the chase. Point is that we talk things out when it's important enough." He stated.

"What does that have to do with sex?" Nero asked confused.

"We weren't talking about sex, we were talking about a healthy relationship and Lady's one of my best examples." He replied. "Take it how you will."

"Okay...fine." Nero relented. "How do I go about this, just picking up a woman."

"Kid, you're in luck..."

"Uh-oh."

"I already have a girl lined up for ya."

"Okay, great." He said less than enthusiastic.

"Nero, I know it's difficult for you but try to show a little charisma when you meet up with her, warm up maybe a little." He said. Nero glared at Dante.

He couldn't for the life of him reason how the hell he had let Dante drag him out of the shop in the first place. Oh yeah, he had had that damn look in his eyes again.

Nero had taken one glance into the depths of the elder hunter and was lost in them. If Dante had told him to jump off a cliff he probably would have in the moment. He ran a hand through his hair, he was falling for him...hard and fast.

It scared him to no end because ultimately he didn't know if for Dante this was all just a continuation of his stupid game. What would he do if they did wind up sleeping together and he was just another notch the other added to his seemingly long list of lovers.

"Alright old man." Nero said feeling his cheeks blush. "I'll play nice." Dante smirked and nodded affirmatively.

The girl was attractive Nero admitted and didn't seem to have too much fluff for brains which meant she could at least hold a conversation. Dante had his own catch hanging on his arm and Nero couldn't help but feel jealous.

Once at the shop the group had a few drinks before Dante took the woman he was with to his room leaving Nero to his own devices.

"So you want to go to my room?" He asked nervously trying to control the waver in his voice.

"Couch is fine." She replied with a smile closing the small gap between them. "I think it's much sexier to do it on a couch than a boring bed. Don't you?"

"I guess." He said with a small shrug.

"You can kiss me, touch me, it's okay. I don't bite that hard."

"Um, alright." Nero leaned towards her taking her lips with his. He had become so accustomed to kissing Dante that it was a slight shock to feel the softness of a woman.

She moaned softly as she licked at his top lip and sucked on his bottom one. Nero laid her down on the piece of furniture pushing her already short skirt up her thigh.

He just wanted this over with already so Dante would, first off, shut up about him being a virgin and maybe commence in a relationship with him.

"You gonna take off your coat?" She asked breathlessly. Nero shook his head grinding his hips against hers slightly trying to get himself going.

It was as if there was a blockade that prevented him from becoming aroused. His brain berated his body for not doing what he wanted it to do.

He closed his eyes feeling his heart speed up as he thought about how Dante made him feel. The other man made him tingle all over and he savored each small spark that erupted between them.

"Do you want to fuck?" She asked Nero quietly as he began to get hard.

"Yeah, sure." He said feeling her hand bring down the zipper of his jeans and reach in.

The foreign grip on his organ made him shudder fiercely. She took him out and lined him up with her as he pulled the crotch of her panties aside.

Her legs wrapped around his hips urging him to enter her. Nero sucked in a breath and released it as he felt himself suddenly go flaccid. "You alright?"

"Yeah I just...the alcohol kind of hit me hard." He said putting himself away and climbing off of her.

"Well we can do other things you know." She tempted.

"Sorry but I'm just not feeling it." He said turning away from her to stare at the wall. She gave a shrug and fixed her clothes.

"Shit happens." Nero watched as she stood up and made her way to the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" He questioned swallowing hard. His mouth had suddenly dried up.

"Upstairs, maybe your friend won't have trouble despite the booze." She replied. Nero laid down on the couch feeling cold despite the layers he had on.

He knew that he could go to Dante's room and who knows, maybe he'd kick the women out or maybe he'd be able to get the job done with the elder there.

Nero knew though that he didn't want to be with just some woman, or person for that matter...no, there was only one person he wanted to be with and in that moment he hated himself for it.

His heart hurt as he felt tears leak from the corners of his eyes soaking his hair and dribbling into his ears as he stared up at the ceiling. What the hell had Dante done to him? He was a pathetic mess.

"Kid. Wake up."

Nero opened his eyes to the offending sunlight that shone through the dirty window's of the office. Dante stood over him with a smirk. "So, I heard you had some...complications last night."

"Go to hell old man." He grumbled turning over on his side away from him.

"Despite that nice to see you're your usual sun-shiny self." He teased poking Nero in the side. He slapped his hand away irritated.

"It's all your fault."

"My fault? How the hell's it my fault?"

"I couldn't get hard with out thinking about your dumb ass, that's why!" Nero quipped haughtily. "All I wanted was to see you, the real you that I saw the first time we kissed. So I kept kissing you to just see you because it just made me feel something that I can't even describe."

"Accepted?" Dante asked sitting next to him. "Wanted? Loved?" Nero glanced over his shoulder at the other taking in his expression. Dante held almost a whimsical look, as if he were admitting it to himself.

"Dante..." Nero said as the other rested his head against his shoulder.

"You're a good guy Nero. You've got a lot of guts and heart, one of the best I've ever worked with and that's stayed here." He said softly. "But eventually everyone always leaves, I'm like a pit stop for when life seizes up on people. Then they go their own way and I'm here...just me."

"I don't want to leave." Nero said as he processed Dante's words. "This is the only place I've ever felt welcome. The only real home I've known."

"Thought I scared you off."

"You kidding me? You'd have to literally kick my ass to the curb if you wanted me gone. Even still...I wouldn't go." Nero replied smirking. He readjusted himself so he was lying on his back with his arm around Dante's shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere old man."

"Good." Dante whispered burying his face against Nero's chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Dante mused slightly to himself as he watched Nero from the corner of his eye. He had spilled something on himself and the floor, he had grumbled and removed his shirt using it to mop up the mess.

"You keep staring at me like that and you'll burn a hole through me." He said glancing over his shoulder at the elder. Dante didn't reply. "Yup that's right old man. Pretend to sleep, just like you always do."

Hesitantly the front doors were pushed open causing Nero to jump to his feet. His heart pounded as he swallowed hard. "Kyrie."

"Nero!" She said relieved and ran to him wrapping her arms around his neck tightly nearly dangling off the floor.

"What...what are you doing here?" He asked stunned.

"Dante got a hold of me and said I should stop by to visit." She replied brightly.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Nero cast an eye at the other still feigning sleep.

"Yes."

"Dante, you remember Kyrie...obviously."

The elder righted himself in his chair removing the magazine that had been covering his face.

"Nice to see you under better circumstances sweetie." He said with a wink and a smirk. Kyrie gave a small nod accompanied by a blush.

"I took a taxi here. I'm going to grab my bag." She stated bouncing out the door.

"You got a hold of her."

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Thought it'd be nice for you to see your girl."

"Dante, what are you up too?" Nero questioned slowly.

"Nothin' kid."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe me or not, personally I don't give a damn." He replied tilting his chair back to prop his feet up on his desk.

Nero opened his mouth to say something when Kyrie walked back in. Nero helped her with her bag before running upstairs to put on a clean shirt.

Obviously the reason why Kyrie was there was because Dante had in fact invited her, she just didn't know why he had but Nero knew.

Dante steadfastly refused to advance any physical contact besides kissing and cuddling until Nero had slept with a woman, it was enough to drive the younger hunter up the wall.

Nero made his way downstairs listening to the small pleasantries that Kyrie exchanged with Dante. She smiled warmly at him as he entered back into the office.

"Nero, let's go for a walk." She said standing from the couch.

"Sure Kyrie." He replied with a nod. "You good for now old man?"

"Yeah kid. Have fun you two." Dante said smirking. Nero bit his tongue, quite literally.

Once outside Kyrie cuddled up on Nero's arm and instinctively he held her hand in his. It was nice to have her close to him again, he hadn't realized how much he had missed her.

"Are you enjoying living in this city?" She asked sweetly.

"I got used to it. Honestly at first it was overwhelming." He stated.

"It is so different from Fortuna." Kyrie agreed. "Nero, when are you coming home?"

"I uh..." He felt his words stick in his throat, he hadn't planned on going back.

"I've missed you Nero. I thought maybe you had forgotten me."

"No Kyrie, it's not that...I've been busy is all." He said quickly. "Dante and I take on a lot of jobs at all hours. That and with the time difference between here and Fortuna I didn't know when to call."

"I understand." She said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel guilty about it it's just...well I thought that maybe you had found someone else."

Nero felt his throat dry up causing him to cough. He had no idea how to even begin to answer that. He simply continued to walk ahead of him blankly.

"I've just been busy." He said softly.

"I understand." She replied simply. After they had walked a few more blocks Nero took a corner that led them back to the shop.

Upon entering they found Dante's desk empty with a hastily scribbled note. He had gone on a job and not to do anything he wouldn't.

Nero scoffed crumpling it up in his hand before tossing it into the wastebasket. He managed to scrounge up some food to cook and apologized for it not being as good as her own cooking.

"No Nero, this is great." She replied. "You really are not as bad a cook as you think."

"Oh well thanks." He joked.

"Do you take turns cooking with Dante?"

"You kidding me? Dante's lazy, he doesn't cook."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's the definition of lazy."

"I guess I'll just have to take your word for it." She said finishing her meal. "Nero, I don't mean to be pushy but were you planning on coming home?"

"Why would you ask that?" He questioned hesitantly.

"You just seem comfortable here is all, oh I mean of course you would be but..." Kyrie let out an irritated sigh. "Why didn't you call?"

"Kyrie, I left because with every job I took it just pushed me back in Dante's direction and vice versa. It doesn't seem to be letting up anytime soon either." He replied. "I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch but I just thought well, I thought that maybe you weren't that interested in me after all."

"Nero, why would you think that?"

"We've been together for a couple of years and we haven't progressed really. We kind of fell into a stand still." He said.

"You have found someone else haven't you?" She asked. Nero glanced away and blushed slightly. "It's okay Nero if you have. I just wish you had told me, I was worried about you."

"Kyrie...it's weird and complicated and I don't know what to do." He said.

"Just be yourself Nero and this girl that you like will be unable resist you. I should know." She replied resting a hand on his.

"And if it's not a girl..." He said softly glancing at her from the corner of his eye. She cocked her head to the side in confusion for a moment before realization hit.

"Oh!" She exclaimed in surprise. "I can see why it may be different then if you're interested in a guy." Nero remained quiet. "Again, just be yourself and if it was meant to be it will be."

"Kyrie, thank you for being so understanding. I'm sorry if I've hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you." He said.

"I want you to be happy, you're my friend, even if that means being with someone else." She said.

Nero offered Kyrie his room for the night and they parted ways with him crashing on the couch. After midnight was when Dante stormed in shedding his jacket and shirt that were ripped and stained with blood.

"You alright old man?"

"Yeah. Hey, where's your girl?"

"I told you, it's over between us...at least that way. She's sleeping in my room."

"Did you at least fuck her?" He asked bluntly.

"No and I'm not going to." He replied.

"Well then, guess we'll just have to find someone else." Dante said sitting in his chair.

"Why is this so important to you?" Nero questioned sitting up. "What if I want you to be my first? Is there something wrong with that?"

"Why do you want me to be your first?" He countered matching the others stare. "Do you have any idea the amount of pressure that puts on me?"

"What?"

"Kid...Nero, I just don't want you to feel as if somewhere down the line that I messed you up. I don't want you to regret it." He replied.

Nero stood up and walked over to the desk. He sat on top of it to face the elder hunter.

"Dante, I won't regret it."

"How do you know that?"

"Because whatever this is between us, it just feels right." He replied closing the gap that existed and placed his lips securely over the others. "I know you feel it too."

Dante sucked in a breath before seizing his lips in a firmer kiss. He wound his arms around the smaller, lithe body and pulled him closer to him.

Nero complied sitting in his lap. He wrapped his own arms around Dante's shoulders embracing him as his tongue darted out to meet his.

The sparks intensified and reached an epic peak as Nero felt sweat begin to form on his brow and drip down his cheeks.

"Let's go upstairs Nero." Dante whispered into his ear trailing his tongue down his jawline before reaching his lips again.

"Don't have to tell me twice." The younger said breathlessly and allowed himself to be led to the elders room.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry about the delay. It's been sitting for over a month now. I've been really busy and not feeling well at all. Enjoy.

As quietly as the pair could they made their way to Dante's room. He promptly shut the door behind them wrapping his arms around Nero's shoulders.

"You sure you're okay with this kid?" He asked concerned. Nero couldn't help but smirk at him laying a light kiss against his lips.

"Come on old man, you're getting soft on me." He replied jokingly. Dante smirked back returning the kiss.

"Me? Soft? Only on the inside." He stated pushing Nero back towards his bed. "Care to find out?"

"I think I know what you mean but I don't...know if it is what I think it is." Nero said bash fully. He really felt out of his league with Dante.

"Whatever dirty little thing you think it is be my guest to try it." The elder said pulling off Nero's shirt and ran his hands down his chest and abs.

The younger of the two nearly flinched under the calloused touch but welcomed it all the same. His fingers found their way to his hair where they nestled pulling at the strands slightly.

"Dante I don't know what to do." He said softly.

"Relax Nero." Dante soothed nibbling on his earlobe a bit. "I'll take care of you baby."

He felt his body melt into Dante's touch and kiss. He allowed him to kiss down his neck and collarbone before languishing his tongue against his nipples.

Nero let out a small hiss as he bit at his skin lightly before sucking in some spots. He laid back on his elbows for support as Dante fingered the top of his sweatpants as if asking permission to go further.

"Dante, is this just a game for you?" He asked holding his breath for the response.

"Game?" He questioned raising a brow up.

"Yeah I mean...well this all started out just messing around and it's just gotten crazy from there. If you're going to treat me like just another conquest.." Nero stopped talking when Dante placed his hand over his mouth.

"You remember how a while back you told me that you wanted to see me, that that was the reason why you kept on kissing me at first." He said receiving a nod. "Nero the last few weeks, the way I've been acting has been just me. It's not easy, I'm used to hiding myself from everyone but I'm comfortable with you and the truth is I want to see the real you too."

Nero removed the hand that covered his mouth entwining his fingers with his. He brought his knuckles to his lips kissing gently.

"All I've ever been is honest with you. What you see is what you get." He whispered.

"Well, to be fair, I haven't seen all of you...yet." Dante replied with a devilish smirk.

"So, what are you waiting for? Give me your worst old man." He said leaning back against his elbows again.

"Hm, no, but I'll give you my best that's for damn sure." He stated taking his time to lace his fingers under the waistband of Nero's pants before tugging them down slowly.

The cooler air hit his hardened member causing it to stiffen more. Dante let out a soft chuckle as he gripped the base and began ghosting his hand up and down the length.

Nero tilted his head back letting out a soft groan. He bit down on his lip to keep himself from being louder. If it weren't for the fact that Kyrie was in the other room he wouldn't have held back.

He hissed when he felt something warm and wet make contact with his head. He glanced down watching the other licking at his swollen organ as he began to breath heavily.

"Dante."

"Yeah?"

"That's amazing."

"I know."

"Jack ass." Nero quipped as he felt the wet heat envelop him as his cock disappeared into Dante's mouth. "Oh my god."

"Thanks but Dante will suffice." Came the reply through muffled flesh. Nero rolled his eyes laying back against the bed completely as he felt pleasure that he never knew existed tingle and zing through out his body.

He placed his hands on the others head entwining his fingers in his snowy locks. Every once in a while he'd glance down to see what the elder hunter was doing but couldn't control himself with a visual, he didn't want to give in that easily.

Dante coated his fingers in a generous amount of Nero's pre cum before trailing them down to his entrance. He inserted one at first moving it in and out slowly.

He glanced down at him as if in question although his mind was lost to lust. Dante stopped sucking on him as he placed a second finger inside of him. "Nero...can I fuck you?"

"Can I fuck you afterwards?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then."

Dante continued his administrations for a while longer before removing his fingers. He removed his pants tossing them onto the floor before climbing on top of the younger.

He kissed him hard and passionate as he used more of Nero's fluids to lubricate himself before entering into him. He forced his length into the tight muscles as Nero's body protested wanting to push him out.

The sudden intrusion was painful and caused Nero to instinctively try to move away from the cause. Dante held his hips tightly as he remained as still as possible.

"I know it hurts. I'm sorry." He soothed watching Nero squeeze his eyes shut and grit his teeth.

"Nothing I can't handle." He ground out.

"No I shouldn't have rushed you." Dante said feeling guilty as he began to pull out.

"Don't, don't...just give me...give me a minute." Nero said softly willing his body to accept this. "Okay...it's not that bad anymore."

Slowly Dante slid himself in and out of the other. He began to breathe heavily as he took on a more erratic pace.

Nero wrapped his legs around his hips pulling him in even deeper. He felt Dante hitting something deep in his body that sent waves of pure pleasure through out his nerve endings.

Buried to the hilt the elder slowed his pace down considerably. He placed his hands on either side of Nero's shoulders using the bed for support as he leaned down capturing his lips with his own.

Greedily Nero snaked out his tongue as he wrapped his arms around Dante's shoulders pulling him down closer to him so their chests were nearly touching.

His neglected erection became harder as it met with Dante's abdomen as he continued to press against that spot that nearly had Nero screaming his name.

Too soon Nero felt the pressure release as his seed spilled from him and smeared between their bodies.

"Nero, yeah baby...feel good?" Dante asked breathlessly.

"Yeah it did. So you gonna cum for me old man?" He questioned back feeling giddy and light headed. Dante kissed him again and Nero felt his body tense as he pumped in and out of him.

He caught Dante in his arms as he nearly collapsed on top of him rolling

him off to the side of him. "Good for you?"

"The best kid."

"Not bad I mean you know, for your age and all."

"Nero you won't find a better lover than me."

"So does that mean you'd be up to doing this again?"

"You're gonna be begging me to leave you alone." Dante replied gathering Nero into his arms. "Next time you go first."

"I'm not complaining about that." He stated closing his eyes as he rested his head against the elders shoulder.


End file.
